Naruto One-Shots
by BloodRedRoad
Summary: A collection of Naruto One-shots! P.M or email me if you want to give me a one-shot idea! Please R&R! I put it to complete because, technically, it's complete. But I will keep updating with more one shots! :)
1. The start of Sassygay

So I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters/places/settings that are known. I do own Rin Akumu, Kumato Itaide and a few others that will come along later.

Enjoy!

* * *

The start of Sassygay...

"Okay guys, today we are going to focus on your basic training."

"But Sensei…" The three genin whined.

"No buts," Ken'ishi said, glaring down at the three students in front of him. "Your taijutsu has been lacking lately." He turned and let his amber eyes come to rest on the shortest of the three. "Especially yours, Rin." The short, brown haired girl sighed and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "All three of you have been relying too heavily on your ninjutsu and your genjutsu and, one day, that is going to get you killed."

"Any questions?" When no one said anything, Ken'ishi nodded, his short blond hair flapping against his forehead. "Good, now lets go."

Arriving at the training field, team 12 spotted team 7 training in the distance.

"Is that Kakashi's team?" Naoki asked, bringing his large right hand up to his forehead.

"Kakashi?" Sensei Ken'ishi whispered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I hate it when he does that." Kumato said, gesturing to the large cloud.

"Well let's go over there, it looks like he's there." Rin said pointing to team 7.

"Who made you boss?" Naoki challenged, glaring at the long brown haired girl.

"Stay here if you want idiot, no one is making you come." Then with that, Rin grabbed Kumato's hand and the two best friends ran towards team 7.

Few minutes later…

"Why did we run all the way over here? Why couldn't we have just, oh I don't know, poofed over here!" Kumato exclaimed, flapping her arms up and over her head.

Patting Kumato on the cheek, Rin smiled and said, "because you need the cardio." Then proceeded to give Kumato's cheek one last pat before turning and walking over to where Ken'ishi and Kakashi sensei were.

Getting closer, she noticed a book in Kakashi's hand and Ken'ishi seemed to be gesturing at something in the book. Squinting harder, she began to slowly read out the title.

"Make…out...paradise…" Rin's eyebrows scrunched. "Make-out Paradise? Who would read that?"

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves." Came a voice from right behind her. In one fluid movement, Rin turned and punched the person behind her. Striking home, her fist connected with the person's cheek, sending the person flying.

"Naruto!" A female voice cried just as Kumato yelled her name.

"What?" She asked Kumato, who just shook her head, her short brown hair whipping against her forehead as she grabbed Rin's arm and dragged her over to the boy she just punched.

Walking closer, Rin first noticed his bright orange jumpsuit, then his spiky blond hair. She stopped at the boy's arm and leaned over, narrowing her eyes at his face; completely ignoring the pink haired female glaring at her.

"Dude," Rin said, nudging his arms with her foot. "Get up, I didn't punch you that hard." The boy in question opened his right eye. His blue eyes clashing with her icy-blue ones.

Then he moved.

Rin never saw it coming and soon enough, she was laying on the ground and Naruto was standing over her; a victorious smile plastered on his face.

Kumato snickered at her and before Rin could deliver a come back, Naoki showed up; mocking her.

"Good to know that you finally found your place Rin. On the ground laying under others." Naoki then proceeded to laugh at his own joke.

Rin glared and made a move to get up but then a hand was in front of her face. She made eye contact with Naruto as he held out his hand for her. Taking his hand, she smiled and said thank you before dusting herself off.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto exclaimed pointing to himself. "And over there is Sakura Haruno." He pointed to the pinked haired female standing beside a handsome black haired, black eyed hunk. "And beside Sakura is Sasuke Uchiha, my number one rival." Sasuke nodded his head in her direction in greeting as Kumato came up beside her.

"Now that is one beautiful human being." She whispered. Rin hummed in agreement.

"I'm Rin Akumu," Rin said.

"My name is Kumato Itaide, it's nice to meet you." Kumato waved and gave a friendly smile.

"And I'm-"

Cutting Naoki off, Rin said, "and that's Naoki Kanji, the idiot." Ignoring Naoki's death glare, Rin smiled as Naruto laughed.

Naoki stalked up to Rin, using his size to loom over her. "You want to go Rin?" He spat.

"Now let's not be rude, I bet our new friends want to fight." Turning to Naruto, she gave him a smile. "Right Naruto?"

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Naruto smiled and stretched as everyone backed up.

"Alright," Naoki tilted his head, cracked his neck. "I'll use you as a warm up."

Naruto bared his teeth in a smile. "Bring it."

The two knuckle-heads began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Come on!" Rin yelled. "Are you too chicken or something? What are you waiting for?!"

"Alright!" Naruto yelled. "Let's go! Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Ha, you think that will work on me?" Noaki clenched his fists and concentrated. Soon after, his hands were blue with chakra.

"What?" All three Naruto mumbled.

"You like?" Noaki grinned, boosting his ego more. "I chakra charge my fists and pumple people to death."

"It's more like they pumple you." Rin muttered.

"Shut it!" Noaki roared. Turning to Naruto, he smirked and said, "ready to lose?"

"I think that's my line." Confusion swept onto Noaki's face, but it didn't last long as a clone jumped onto his back.

"Hey! What the…" Noaki turned and tried to throw the clone off, but it was too late. The three Naruto clones charged and tackled Naoki, throwing him off balance and making his head knock into a tree, knocking him out cold.

Naruto and his clones stood victorious over Naoki's unconscious body; smiling proudly. "That was easy."

"That was great Naruto!" Rin smiled and stepping in the ring. "But I would like to redeem myself, ready for a really challenge? " Rin challenged.

Naruto smiled at her and gave her the thumbs up. "You got it!"

Rin closed her eyes and concentrated as Naruto charged. "The same attack won't help you now." Rin smiled as she started her genjutsu. Naruto yelped as he stopped running and flailed around, looking like a fish out of water. The two out of the three bystanders stood confused as Kumato smirked.

"What is going on? Why isn't Naruto attacking."

"It's a genjutsu." Sasuke said, his sharingan piercing through the illusion. "To everyone else, it looks like nothing is happening, but in reality, it is."

"What's happening to Naruto?" Sakura asked, bring her hands up to her mouth in fear.

"It's called Black Dream." Kumato explained.

"Black dream?" Sakura muttered.

"Yup, it's when the victim, in this case Naruto, thinks their falling in an endless black pit. In the end, if the victim can't break the genjutsu, they get knocked out from the stress it puts on the body."

"Come on Naruto! You can beat this!" Sakura cheered, making Kumato sigh.

"It's no use, there have only been a handful of people who have gotten out-" Just then, Naruto stopped flailing around. As he straightened out, she could hear Rin curse under her breath.

"How did he…?"

"Everyone always underestimates Naruto," Sakura smiled, "which always ends up with Naruto winning." Sasuke grunted as he closely watched the invisible battle.

Sakura continued, "Rin will never be able to beat Naruto, he-"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he cut Sakura off. "Why can't he just?..." His red eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Sakura asked, "what is it? What's going on?"

"It's a Demonic Illusion."

"So that's her plan," Kumato thought as a smiled stretched across her face. "Smart."

"Demonic Illusion... Is that…"

Sasuke nodded. "An illusion inside of an illusion. Naruto doesn't have a chance."

Just then, Rin moved. Shooting her hand forward, she yelled, "Shadow Dance Black Nightmare!"

Kumato's smile widened, "oh, she's trying her new one."

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Kumato launched into her explanation, "it's a mix between genjutsu and ninjutsu. Rin casted her genjutsu, making everything around Naruto black, prohibiting him from seeing, then, she uses ninjutsu and creates shadows in the shape of nightmares."

"Nightmares? Why that?" Sakura asked.

"It's kind of her thing." Kumato shrugged. "So whatever you envision nightmares to look like, that is what you'll see."

Sakura opened her mouth to answer when Sasuke said, "Naruto's done for." Just then, Naruto collapsed.

Rin released her genjutsu and smiled at a knocked out Naruto.

"It works!" Kumato exclaimed, drawing Rin's attention to her.

"Yeah it did!" Rin smiled and laughed in joy with Kumato as Naruto began to wake up.

Done with laughing, Rin walked over and gave Naruto her hand, smiling down at him.

"You put up one hell of a fight."

Naruto grinned at her as he grabbed her hand. "Whatever you used, there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Helping Naruto stand, Rin said, "that's the point."

"I'll beat it one day."

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders she smiled at him. "I can't wait for the day you do."

She looked over at a now conscious Noaki and smirked. Noaki grumbled and lowered his honey brown eyes to his feet.

She brought Naruto over to Sakura and Sasuke, who were both looking at her wide-eyed.

"You never even touched him and yet..." Sakura mumbled as she unwrapped Naruto's arm from her shoulders. After making sure that Naruto could stand on his own, she turned to Sakura and winked.

"It's my secret weapon."

"Naoki, Rin, Kumato! Come on, we're leaving." Ken'ishi sensei yelled from his spot next to Kakashi.

Rin smiled and slowly started to back away. "It seems like I won't be able to use it on you two. Goodbye Sakura, Sassygay." Then Rin grabbed a giggling Kumato and ran towards their sensei.

Sasuke, looking perplexed, turned to his team-mates and said. "Did she just call me Sassygay?"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm back with Naruto one shots! So sorry I haven't been around for a while but I'm back for good! I haven't forgotten about my other stories...they're coming I promise! I just wanted to publish the start of my collection of Naruto one shots!**

 **So guys you can P.M me if you want to give me some one shots ideas or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com! Talk to yall shortly!**


	2. Just a crush

**Here is a little fluff for all you fluff lovers! Sorry if their a bit out of character!**

 **~BloodRedRoad**

* * *

Just a crush? 

"Will you at least try a little?" Kumato grunted as she easily blocked a sloppy kick.

"I am trying. You know taijutsu isn't my thing." Rin smirked as she let her defense drop, "and who needs taijutsu anyway when you can make people think their eyeballs are melting." Rin pulled the skin from under her icy-blue eyes down and recreated a face of agony.

"Rin," Kumato sighed. "I'm trying to train here. Will you take it seriously for once in your life?"

"Maybe when I'm dead and I realise that if I knew more taijutsu, it would have saved my life… so never." Rin smirked. "And if you're so adamant 'bout training, why not ask bushy brow over there?" Rin said, pointing to the bowl haired kid who was in the middle of doing five thousand sit ups.

Kumato sighed and muttered, "you know I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Well...Uhh.." A faint blush crawled into Kumato's cheeks. Giving color to her tained face.

"Because?..." Rin pressed.

Throwing a glare over at the short, brown haired girl, Kumato said, "you very well know why, so don't make me say it."

"Okay," Rin smirked. "But, if you're not going to ask him, then I will." Before Kumato could process what Rin had said, her partner was halfway across the training field; heading straight to Lee.

"Hey! Wait, Rin!" Kumato took off, racing after her short legged friend. Her own long legs eating up the ground between them. She got there just as Rin said, "Hey Lee, so you know my best friend? Yeah well Kumato likes-"

Clamping a hand around Rin's mouth, Kumato smiled at Lee, who gave a confused look at the two girls. "Tomatoes! Yeah I like tomatoes! Cause that's what I'm named after and that's what my good friend," Rin grunted as Kumato punched her shoulder with more force than necessary. "Rin here was going to say." Kumato rambled nervously. "Right Rin?" Kumato turned to her friend, who stood half a head shorter than her and glared daggers as she removed her hand from her friend's mouth.

"Pft," Rin muttered.

Lee stood there, looking confused as ever as the two girls bickered. His round, black eyes flickered between the two, trying to understand the situation.

"Anyway," Rin said, turning, once again, to the green jumpsuit clad boy in front of her. "What I was going to say," Rin said, "was that Kumato here would like to train with you because someone," shooting a quick glare at her partner, she continued. "thinks I'm not good enough." She huffed and crossed her arms around her full bust.

"Well," Kumato turned to Rin. "If you would take taijutsu seriously, like Lee, then I would be willing to train with you."

"So you want me to take it seriously?" Rin laughed. "I'll take it seriously when I find a point to it." She turned to Lee. "Sorry bushy brows."

Lee nodded, "It is alright. Taijutsu is not for everyone."

"See!" Rin gestured to Lee as she met Kumato's mossy-brown eyes. "He gets it." Kumato sighed and ran a hand through her short brown hair.

"Okay, well I'm off. You two lovebirds have a fun time!" Kumato's eyes snapped to Rin's back in a glare well Lee frowned in confusion.

~Time skip~

"465…466…467…If I cannot do five hundred push-ups, I will do one thousand crunches!" Lee exclaimed, pushing himself harder.

Kumato grunted, her arms shaking as she continued to her training next to Lee. They had been training all day together and, as the sun dipped lower in the sky, Kumato smiled as she pushed herself as well.

"492…493…494…495…"

"Come on," Kumato muttered to herself, "only five more."

496…

497…

498…

499…

Kumato stopped, her arms shaking so bad it hurt. Sweat rolled and dripped off her face. Lee stood beside her, having already finished his workout, and watching her as she talked to herself. "Only one more, come on! You can do it." She bend herself down, her arms vibrating with the strain then, slowly, tried to straighten her arms again.

But she couldn't.

She was stuck, her face inches from the dirt, fire running through her arms. She was about to give up right there and then but then, from above her, Lee exclaimed, "come on Kumato! One more!"

Laboring her breathing, Kumato took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the much needed air and, with the little energy she had left, pushed herself. Her arms straightened with a crack and everything was silent for a split second as a dorky smile stretched Kumato's lips.

"Yeah Kumato! Woo!" Lee yelled, jumping around with energy Kumato envied.

Collapsing to the ground, she rolled into her back, facing the golden sky above her. "See," she muttered to the heavens. "I am strong enough."

A strong hand wrapped in white tape appeared above her. Looking over, she caught Lee's brilliant smile.

Bruised, sore and tired, Kumato grasped Lee's hand and let him help her up. Wrapping an arm around her waist, she wrapped one around his shoulders, remembering and smiling at all the silly memories the two had created.

Racing each other through the village on their hands.

Snaking around the training posts.

Jumping from roof to roof, making the distances bigger and bigger till one of them fell on their face.

Seeing who can tree jump faster.

Pulling silly pranks on an oblivious Naruto, and getting him every time.

Then having to run away from said Naruto.

And then the hand to hand combat. They had been so close, knee to knee, chest to chest and, at times, face to face. All throughout their training, Kumato's heart had been pounding, and not from the exercise.

He gave her a challenge, something new, fun and exciting.

And she wanted to do it again.

"Lee," She whispered. Lee turned and rested his coal black eyes on hers.

He's so close.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun." Giving a tentative smile, she let her gaze drop to the dirt path as heat rushed to her cheeks.

"It is no problem. I enjoy helping a fellow shinobi." It was silent for the rest of the way to her house. Lee's arm never leaving her waist.

He helped her up the steps to her door then they both just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Clearing her throat, Kumato said, "I hope we can do it again. Maybe not too soon because I have a feeling I won't be able to walk for a while…" Giving a shaky laugh, she glanced up at Lee.

"I very much enjoyed it as well." He smiled down at her. "You will be a strong shinobi, and when that day comes, I wish to fight."

Kumato didn't respond, instead she gathered her courage and pulled slightly away from Lee. His eyes caught hers with a clash. They stood, staring at each other with intense eyes. Letting her eyes wonder, she scanned his face. His high, black bushy brows. His sharp, defined jaw line and, of course, his small pale pink lips. Her breath caught as she realised she was staring and quickly brought her own mossy brown eyes back up to his.

"Lee... " She whispered her hand coming up to rest on his cheek, her thumb brushing, softly, against his cheek bone.

Lee leaned against her hand and tightened his arm around her waist, bring her body impossibly closer.

Slowly, she raised upward on her toes as Lee slowly bent himself to her level. Breath mingled as noses brushed. With her heart pounding a thousand beats per minute, she closed her eyes and waited.

But it never came.

"Lee!" A voice cried.

The moment broken, Kumato jumped backwards, hitting her head on the door as a man came into view.

"Guy Sensei!" Lee jumped forward into the arms of the man that looked exactly like him. Tears and snot running down both their faces.

It almost looked like a scene from a romantic book or movie.

All that was missing was a beach and a setting sun.

"Lee, I thought we were going to train together!" The man, Guy sensei, cried.

Lee sobered up as a faint tint of red crept up his neck. "I am sorry Guy sensei but…"

"What is it Lee?" Guy pulled back from their hug.

"I was helping a fellow shinobi train." Lee's coal black eyes locked on hers. Kumato's heart swelled as she smiled faintly at Lee.

Who smiled back.

Guy looked down at Lee in bewilderment. "Who Lee?" Guy sensei paused, as he regarded an almost starstruck Lee.

"Someone special." He mumbled.

Heat swelled up her neck as her breath quickened. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as she cheered. In her head of course.

Turning around to face the door so Lee couldn't see her face, even though she was pretty sure he already had, she heard a faint noise come from the window beside her.

"Aw, didn't get your kiss did you?" Turning to the voice, she saw Rin leaning out the window beside the door she was currently trying to open.

"Shut up." Kumato muttered as she cast one last look at the identical men before finally opening her door and flying in. She knew Rin would make every second a living Hell, but at this moment, with her stomach fluttering with butterflies and warmth flooding every part of her body, making her feel light and airy, she didn't care. "I wasn't going to kiss him."

Rin's laugh echoed into the night.

~Fin~

* * *

 **Yo guys! I told you I would be back soon! Here is another one for you!**

 **Remember to P.M me or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com if you want to send me some one shot ideas! There will be more on the way!**

 **~BloodRedRoad**


	3. Rain

Rain

Rin and Gaara

* * *

 _ **~ Hey guys! Here's another one for you all! I hope you enjoy. :)**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto, all known characters and settings belong to the rightful owner.~**_

* * *

A wary sigh crawled from her lips as she blinked water away from her tired icy blue eyes. She had gone to check on her family after Orochimaru's rampage but, even after all this time, they haven't changed. The moment her family saw her, they - they meaning her father, cursed her out and threatened to kill her if she got any closer.

A growl of frustration pushed its way up her throat and throw her clenched lips. Pushing her hands through her soaked hair, she lifted her flushed face to the angry sky that engulfed the sand village; letting the sky's tears mix with her own.

Cursing at herself, Rin hung her head in defeat. Why did she let herself believe that they wouldn't hate her, that they would have accepted her, Kekkei Genkai and all.

Fool, she thought. I was a fool to believe in childish dreams. To believe that we could be a family again.

Tripping over her own feet, Rin landed on the now mud road with a dull thud. Now covered in mud, all Rin could do was sit there, shaking and sobbing.

"Why?" She muttered. "Why, why, why, why, WHY?" She sobbed, pounding the muddy ground. "Why was I born this way? Why did I have to be different?" Rin bowed her head, allowing mud to smear all over her forehead and hair. "Why do I have to be a monster?"

She stayed like that, head bowed and trembling until her grief washed over her, until she ran out of tears to shed.

With her tears now nonexistent, all that was left was a broken girl, shunned and hated by her family, left out in the sky's seemingly endless tears.

Wanting to escape this place of horrors, Rin started to push herself to her feet when a pale, dry hand appeared in front of her face. She let her eyes follow the curve of the person's lean arm to find herself looking into Gaara's cold mint green eyes.

Except they weren't cold.

Those ringed eyes that always seem to be iced with hatred were gentle, almost concerned.

"Gaara?" Her voice cracked, sore from the tears and yelling. Her own eyes widened in surprise when sympathy and understanding crossed through those same ringed eyes that usually housed anger, hate and pain.

"What are you…?" She trailed off when Gaara crouched down to her level and tentatively, almost as if he was scared she was going to run off, reached forward with the hand that wasn't holding the sand umbrella. Skimming his cool, soft fingers over her dirty cheek, she felt his thumb brush against the wet trails her tears have left behind. She sat motionless, captivated by the- for once- kind mint green eyes. Then, without his eyes leaving hers, his hand left her now burning cheek and reached for her hand. Wrapping his fingers around her mud covered hand, he removed the umbrella from his shoulder, allowing the rain to grasp his red hair and cress his round, pale face.

Rin sucked in a sharp breath when the sand umbrella came into contact with her hand. She looked down at their joined hands as he took both of his now free hands and helped her wrap her fingers around the umbrella's hand grip.

As she stared at his umbrella that was now in her grip, she noticed, from the corner of her eye, that Gaara was now standing and moving away from her.

Panicking, she shot her hand out and grasped his; causing him to look down at her again. "Wait!" She panted. "I can't take this!" She thrusted the umbrella at him. He glanced at it for only a second before capturing her eyes once more. "It's yours right?"

Gaara didn't say anything, only unhooked her fingers from his hand and turned to leave once again.

"Gaara!" Rin called out once again. She didn't understand, why would he help her? Why did he show her kindness? She asked him.

A small smile stretched his face, it wasn't threatening or cold or mocking.

It was a real smile

A. Real. Smile.

He looked uncomfortable with it, was if he didn't know what to do with his lips and how the smile worked but he was smiling. Smiling at her.

For the first time tonight, he spoke. "I saw in your eyes that you know what loneliness is, true loneliness, you understand that is the most painful suffering there is in the world. You had the same eyes as me." Gaara looked away, droplets of rain creasing his face and attaching to his eyelashes. His clothes heavy and soaked. For the first time tonight, he almost seemed shy. "I… dislike that you have that look in your eyes. I wanted to stop it because…" He trailed off. Lifting his eyes to hers, he muttered, "I don't want you to have the same eyes as me."

Then, in the blink of an eye, Gaara disappeared. The only evidence that he was even here was the burn in her cheeks and the umbrella that she clenched in her hand.

She faced the weeping sky once more, propping the umbrella up on her shoulder and continued her walk back to the Leaf village, back home.

Monsters are real, and ghost are real, too. They live inside us. And sometimes they win. But one will tolerate the world of demons and monsters for the sake of an angel; you just need to find your angel.

The End

* * *

 _ **~ How did you like it? Don't forget to review! Sorry if Gaara was a bit OOC, it's hard to nail his personality .**_

 _ **Anywho, remember to P.M me or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com if you have any requests!**_

 _ **Ciao!~**_

 _ **~BloodRedRoad**_


	4. Simon Says

**Hey guys! I'm back with another requested story! I'm very sorry it took forever but I had to deal with my finale exams and diplomas. But now that that's out of the way, I'll be able to write more!**

 **Shout out to Mrbznarutofan for review and giving me this idea! I hope it's up to your expectations!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**

 **All recognisable characters and places belong to the original author.**

 _Simon Says_

Hinata and Naruto.

Shyly smiling, Hinata glanced at the orange jumpsuit clan knuckle head beside her through her thick black lashes.

" … Right Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Caught of guard, Hinata's pale cheeks heated with embarrassment. "W-what N-Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto barked a laugh as Hinata's cheeks heated, her face slowly turned as red as a tomato. "I said the hypnotist show was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping his hands in the air.

Hinata opened her mouth to comment when Naruto cut her off. "And when he hypnotised you! That was hilarious!" Naruto laughed as he recalled the memory of Hinata up on the stage with the hypnotist, looking terrified.

"S-sure Naruto-Kun… " Hinata trailed off, her face burning brighter and hotter. She pushed her two index fingers together in nervousness. After all, Naruto was talking about her with her as he walked her home.

There was a hypnotist in town and Naruto insisted on going. When everyone refused, he asked Hinata. The shy girl could never say no to him so the two went and Hinata had to admit, it was fun.

Until the hypnotist chose her as his next victim.

She had been enjoying the show, smiling and clapping as he hypnotised countless people, making them do silly things. Then he chose her. If it hadn't been for Naruto, she would have refused, or fainted. But she wanted to be strong for him, so she held back her fears and, as proud as she could be, walked up on stage. Naruto cheering for her the entire way there. After all, it couldn't be that bad.

Kami was she wrong.

It had started off fine, then he wanted to play a game with her. That game was Simon Says.

He hypnotised her so that, whenever he said 'Simon says' she had to do it, no matter what.

"Oh," Naruto exclaimed. "And when he started that Simon says game with you! That was hilarious! Like when he said '"Simon says, act like a dog."' and you did." Naruto was doubled over laughing but Hinata felt prickling throughout her body as it started to do stuff on its own.

She had no control over her own body.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata called out as her body forced itself onto her hands and knees then, right as Naruto turned to look at her, she let out a bark.

She was acting like a dog.

Oh Kami, why is this happening?

Naruto's eyebrows drew together as he watched the shy girl run around on her hands and knees, acting like a dog.

Like he commanded her to do.

Was she still under the influence of the hypnosis? There was one way to find out.

"Naruto-Kun, m-make it stop." Hinata pled, looking up at him with her big, translucent violet eyes.

"Hinata?" Hinata whimpered, something she's never done before. "Simon says stop acting like a dog and stand up." Naruto smiled as she did as he told. Dusting herself off, she looked up at him with big, timid, doe-like eyes.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

Smiling, he decided that he was going to tease her a little more. "Simon says to hop up and down."

Confusion flashed over Hinata's small, pale face as her body complied to his command.

"W-what are you doing N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata muttered softly.

"Relax Hinata." Naruto smiled. "Trust me okay?" He flashed her a toothy grin and Hinata felt her heart melt. Kami she was head over heels for this boy.

"O-Okay."

After about another minute of making her hop in place, Naruto thought of something else to make her do. "Simon says cluck like a chicken."

Hinata's eyes shot open as her pale cheeks slowly colored blood red.

"Cluck." Hinata said. Slapping her hands over her thin lipped mouth, Hinata desperately tried not to cluck but couldn't help it when another pushed it's way from her throat out her lips. "Cluck cluck."

Holding his stomach because he was laughing to hard, Naruto was doubled over as Hinata continued to cluck, much to her dismay.

"S-Stop." Cluck. "N-Naruto!" The Hyuuga pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Naruto chuckled, wiping tears away from his sky bleu eyes. "Simon says stop."

The clucking creased slowly and Hinata let out a breath of release, thinking that Naruto was done.

Not even close.

Naruto smiled and Hinata felt herself gulp. She knew that he was just doing it for harmless fun, but she can't help but feel embarrassed in what he was making her do.

With a smile on his whiskered face, he declared, "Simon says act like Shino."

Instantly her body complied. Her blush faded from her cheeks and she stuffed her hands deep inside her pockets. Setting her face to one void of any emotions, she tucked her chin in slightly, the way Shino does when he hides his mouth behind his jacket. Hinata stayed quiet as she regarded Naruto with cold, indifferent eyes.

"Creepy." He muttered. Not being able to take anymore of Hinata's uncharacteristically cold gaze. He said, "Simon says stop." Hinata's body seem to let out a breath of air as the familiar blush crept back up and settled onto her face. Her doe eyes becoming soft and gentle once again.

When she looked up to see him smiling down at her once again, she couldn't help but say "Naruto-Kun… "

"Just one more." He said. "Please!" He begged, clasping his hands together and giving her his best puppy eyes.

When could she ever say no to Naruto?

"O-okay. J-just one more t-time." Naruto cheered as he yelled "believe it!" to the sky.

Hinata prepared herself as he settled down and looked at her. "Simon says to say 'Naruto is the hunkiest ninja in the world.'" Hinata, having be able to handle embarrassing herself on stage in front of almost all of Konoha. Then in front of Naruto as he commanded her to do silly things, could not handle saying those words.

Panic flared as her index fingers pushed together in rapid succession. "Ah… Umm…"

"Come on Hinata!"

Her embarrassment increased as she began stuttering. The fire of panic inside her had become so wild and out of control, Hinata didn't know what to do.

But her body did.

After panicking and mortifying herself in front of Naruto, she just couldn't handle it, and fainted right on the spot.

As her limp body fell towards the unforgiving ground, Naruto caught her and slowly lower her. Letting her body rest in his arms. "Oh ah," rubbing the back of his neck, Naruto looked down at the petite girl in his arms. Her indigo hair sprawled and her thin pale pink lips slightly open. " I think I might have pushed her too hard."

He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her home. He just hope she woke before he got to her house. He didn't really feel like facing the wrath of Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji.

 **And that's the end of that! Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **Remember to leave a review! Oh and don't forget to send your ideas my way via email narutooneshots hotmail . com or P.M. me, I'm always open the new ideas!**

 **Thanks again to Mrbznarutofan! I hope it was okay! :) I gave it my all.**

 **Sorry if any of the characters were a bit OOC, I tried my hardest to keep them in character!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ciao,**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**


	5. For the Love of Food!

**Hey guys! It's double update time! Whoo! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **This is a new OC, who you will be seeing more off in the near future. And I decided to introduce her in a cute little one shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**

 **All known characters and settings belong to the original author.**

 **For the Love of Food!**

 **Namaki and Choji**

Grumbling, Namaki plopped down on the light blue blanket, grumbling to herself about how the wind rustled her short brown hair and whipped her long brown pigtail tuffs with natural icy-blue ends.

Ino, after a successful mission four man mission, had decided to celebrate their victory. After all, it had been their first B-Ranked mission without the help or guidance of a Jonin or Sensei. That's why she was stuck here, sitting on blanket in the middle of a field waiting for Choji and Shikamaru to show up with the food.

Namaki prayed for the guys to hurry up, after all she was stuck in the middle of nowhere with Ino.

And Ino doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut.

Running her mouth, Ino questioned why she shaved the sides of her head and how she got the blue scalene triangles on her cheeks.

It was driving Namaki over the edge.

To keep herself distracted from Ino's increasingly appealing neck, she reached into her green bag and pulled out a bag of barbeque flavored chips. Her favorite.

Nodding and placing 'ohs' and 'ahs' at the proper place to make it seem like she was listening to Ino ramble about Sasuke's chicken butt hair, Namaki opened the bag and started munching; letting her hazel eyes sweep across the clearing.

She must say, Ino has a good eye. The field was a small clearing the woods. The grass, short and vibrant, highlighted the array of colorful flowers that almost covered the entire space.

She munched thoughtfully, she had only just arrived in the Hidden Leaf Village a few days ago and had already fallen in love with the place. The village was always bustling with people who are willing to help at the drop of a coin.

Namaki smiled, she was definitely going to stick around.

When she stuck her hand in the bag to retrieve another chip, she grabbed nothing but air. A breathy sigh released through her lips as she looked in the supposedly empty bag, making sure she wasn't missing any. At the very bottom, she found a single, perfect chip. Smiling, she reached in and was about to take a bite, forgetting about Ino altogether, when a noise stopped her.

It was a voice yelling something she couldn't make out. Glancing around, her eyes widened when she noticed Choji hurling towards her.

Then, before she knew it, the last of her favorite chips was ripped from her fingers. Wide eyed, Namaki stared at Choji.

"The last chip is the best. It must be savored slowly and precisely to get the full glorious flavor." Choji declared and raised the chip to his mouth.

He was going to eat it.

He was going to eat _her_ chip.

Oh _hell_ no.

Namaki stood and, before he could put the last of _her_ chips in his mouth, she swiped it from his large hands; careful not to break the beautiful thing.

Jumping away from him, she landed catlike in a tree. "This is mine. Not yours. So I get the honor of savoring it." Choji huffed and looked at her with a glare.

Thinking he was going to back down, she smirked and brought the chip up to her mouth, ready to savor the delicious flavor.

Only to have it ripped from her hands once again.

"Choji!" Namaki roared. He stopped in a tree a few meters away. Just wanting her chip back, Namaki gave chase, pursuing him through the forest. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shikamaru and Ino on the blanket, laughing and enjoying themselves.

Jealousy rose through her throat, all she wanted was to relax and talk with her friends but here she was chasing Choji through the woods because he was being stubborn.

Arguably, she was aswell but that wasn't the point and she just wanted her damn chip!

"I am going to savor this properly!" Her swirled cheeked friend declared. "And only I can savor the beauty to its full potential!"

"Choji!" Namaki pushed herself faster, using her long legs to power her jumps but, no matter how fast she pushed herself, she couldn't catch up with Choji. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only five minutes, Namaki gave up. All this for a single chip, it wasn't worth it.

"Fine!" Namaki yelled, making Choji stop and look back at her. "You want it, have it. I'm not chasing you around the woods anymore." Grumbling, Namaki jumped down from the tree and started back to the clearing; leaving Choji to do what he pleases.

"Namaki?" She didn't answer, instead walked on. "Hey!" Choji called out. "Wait up!"

She continued to walk and ignore the adorable boy behind her.

Wait, adorable?

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Namaki cursed at herself. She didn't know where those came from.

She must be so tired from chasing the boy around that her brain can't think straight.

Yup, that must be the answer.

Choji landed in front of her, blocking her path.

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Namaki glared at him. "Yes?"

"Here." He handed her the chip, which, surprisingly, was still in perfect condition.

"Uh… Wha… " Namaki was confused as Choji tentatively grabbed one of her hands and lightly placed the chip on her palm. "Choji?"

"It's yours." He muttered. "So i'm giving it back." He almost seemed bashful. His onyx eyes resting on the forest floor. Even though Choji's stomach often leads him to do rash things, he has a really big heart. Smiling, Namaki took the chip and decided to split it.

After carefully breaking it in half, Namaki handed one of the pieces to Choji. "Here Choji." Namaki smiled. Lifting his eyes, he noticed the piece of the chip that she held out to him.

"Ah," Choji muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "You didn't need to do that."

Feeling a smile creep across her face, Namaki insisted he take the chip from her. "I want to."

Grinning brightly, Choji took it in his hand. "To friendship." He declared.

"To us." They ate the chip together then walked back to the clearing, arms around eachother talking and laughing like nothing happened.

 _ **~Fin~**_

 **I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if anyone was a bit OOC, I tried my best! .**

 **Remember to review!**

 **Also, remember to email (narutooneshots hotmail . com) or P.M. me if you have any ideas! I would love to collaborate and I;m open to anything!**

 **See you all soon!**

 **Ciao,**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**


	6. Doubt

_Hey guys! I have another chapter for you and guess what? It's the longest one so far! It took me three days to write so I hope you all enjoy!_

 _~BloodRedRoad~_

* * *

 _Doubt_

Kumato and Lee

Kumato shifted from one foot to the other, nervously fluttering her fingers over the door knob to Lee's hospital room. The exam preliminaries were over and, lucky for her, she came out with only a few scratches. But Lee…

Lee…

Kumato sighed as her hand fell from the handle. Thoughts of Lee running rampant. Why would he push himself so hard? Why didn't he forfeit? Why did he put himself, and her, threw that?

Another sigh tumbled out of her mouth, she knew all the answers those questions, but it never stopped her from asking them again and again.

Glancing down at the arrangement of flowers in her hand, she eyed them all warily. Ino had helped her pick them out as Kumato knew nothing about flowers. Ino explained that the Yarrow Tulips were for good health and Peony orchid symbolised healing. The Snapdragon Star of Bethlehem is for hope as the Gladiolus is for strength of character.

She believed Ino's description for all of those, the one that was bugging her was the Yellow Chrysanthemum. Ino said that it didn't mean anything, that it was there simply because it completed the bouquet. But she didn't believe Ino, all flowers had a meaning right? It also didn't explain why the Yellow Chrysanthemum was the center flower.

' _Little too late to back out now'._

' _Well,'_ Kumato thought. ' _I could ditch the flowers and come-"_

A large crash came from inside the supposedly dormant ninja's room, effectively cutting off her train of thought. Senses in overdrive, Kumato's body acted and her mind went blank. Forgetting about the flowers, Kumato let them fall from her hand as she ripped open the door, bracing herself for the worst.

She was expecting to see Lee fighting for his life.

She was expecting to see Gaara manipulating his sand to choke the life out of Lee to finish their battle.

She was expecting to find Lee dying and in pain on the floor.

She was not expecting this.

The window was half open, its white curtains drawn back to reveal a blue and cloudless day. There was a lump in the bed, buried in mountains of blankets and pillows. Kumato would have thought that that was Lee if he wasn't on the floor just below the window, looking dazed as if he had fallen over.

"Lee?"

The black bowled hair cut ninja looked up at her with wide startled coal black eyes. His pale cheeks flared bright pink as if he had just been caught red handed.

Kumato's mossy brown eyes flickered between the blushing ninja, the open window and the lump in the white hospital bed, slowly putting the pieces together to realise one thing…

... he had been caught red handed.

A smoking glare sharpened her eyes as she stood over the now panicked bushy brow.

"Lee…"

The culprit visibly gulped as his round three lashed eyes flickered around the room, looking anywhere but Kumato's fiery glare. "Y-yes?"

"Don't tell me…" She stepped forward. "...that you were…" Step. "...going to sneak out..." Step. "...and train." Kumato was now towering over the -for once- visibly shaken ninja.

Lee tripped over his words. "T-the power of youth-"

"Don't you "power of youth" me!" Kumato yelled, cutting him off. Lee scrambled to his feet, leaning all his weight onto his right as he clenched the crutch to keep himself balanced. "You're hurt Lee, you need time to recover." Bowing her head, Kumato let her russet brown hair fall into her tired eyes. "Please Lee, please. Rest." She glanced up at him, her eyes begging. "You just need to rest, to get better. Please promise me you won't train anymore. Please…" Kumato let her eyes drop back to the priscleen white tiled floor beneath her. "Don't hurt yourself anymore."

There was a small silence, so sharp that almost left Kumato breathless; but Lee shattered it before it stole all her breath.

"I understand but I am unable to keep that promise." With the breath knocked out of her, Kumato's mind scrambled; trying to desperately find a way to make him understand. To make him understand that he was hurting himself and that, every time he hurt himself, she would hurt with him.

To make him understand how much she cared.

To make him understand how much she needed him, that she can't bare the thought of Lee so hurt.

The thought of losing him.

Lee's voice cut off Kumatoes rampant thoughts. "I will not be able to live if I cannot become a shinobi." Eyes flickering over to the window, Lee watched as the world around him continue to move, as life continued on without him. "It is all I know," catching her eyes, Lee smiled, allowing that twinkle in his eyes to spark to life. "And I will not give up on my ninja way!"

Kumato watched in awe as Lee flashed his signature smile. Even when everyone was whispering about how he will never be a shinobi again, even with doubt creeping at the edge of everyone's minds, he never gave up hope. He never gave up faith.

Deciding to help him instead of doubting him, Kumato came up with a devious plan to sneak him out of the hospital.

 _~Time Skip~_

"I can't believe that worked!" Kumato cheered as she and a newly dressed Lee made their way away from the hospital.

Looking over at the celebrating kunoichi, Lee couldn't help but ask why she had doubts about the plan.

That simple question was enough to bring her mood down as buried images that she never wanted to see again flickered at the edge of her mind. "Everyone always has doubts." Was the only answer she supplied.

Scrunching up his black bushy eyebrows in confusion, Lee regarded Kumato. He could sense that her words had a double meaning but decided against pressing her as he knew she would open up when the time was right.

Kumato, unable to handle to silence any longer, grabbed Lee's good arm and started to pull him in the direction of her desired location.

"Um Kumato?"

"Yes Lee."

Lee pointed in the opposite direction then the one they were heading. "The training hall is that way."

Glancing over at Lee with a hard glare, Kumato said, "I didn't sneak you out of the hospital to train, I understand why you want to continue training, even though I dislike it, but I don't want to witness you ruin your body so we aren't going to the training hall."

"Then where are we headed flower of youth?"

Gapping at Lee's name for her, she quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat. "We're going for a walk."

"A walk?"

Nodding her head, she let go of Lee's arm and started walking at slower pace. "Yup." Seeing the doubt on Lee's round face, Kumato challenged him to something she knew he couldn't resist. "Think about it like a training exercise."

Quickly continuing before Lee could question her sanity, she said, "I've noticed you've been mostly training your arms, push-ups and such. So that means you haven't been on your feet as much and haven't worked out your legs muscles so a walk would be a perfect way to work out those legs without straining them." Concluding with a smile on her face, Kumato's smile widened when she saw that Lee understood and accepted her response.

The two walked aimlessly around the docile village. Everyone was out and about, kids flew around them, laughing and playing silly games of ninja and bandits, shinobi jumped from roof to roof as the towns people strolled the path and just enjoyed the day.

It was so peaceful. So beautiful. Kumato was proud that she was able to call this place of friendly smiles and helping hands home.

Glancing over at Lee, Kumato let an easy smile lighten her face at the sight of his. Lee's round coal black eyes flickered between the children that laughed without a care in the world, an easy, open smile on his face as he recalled the time when he was a child, innocent, happy and free.

Kumato didn't know where she would be in her life without her friends. Without stubborn and playful Rin. Without hotheaded and protective Naoki. Without team 12. Without Lee.

Sighing, Kumato didn't realise that they were crossing a small wooden bridge on the outskirts of town until Lee brought her attention back to reality.

"Kumato?"

Kumato stopped and looked over to Lee. The two were at the center of the small dusty brown bridge that stretched over a little trickling river that flowed out into the woods.

Lee, taking her looking at him as a sign that she was listening continued on with his thought, asking her why she decided to help him instead of scolding him and tell the hospital staff.

"Um well…" Kumato braced herself on the railing that outlooked the lush forest that was bursting with life.

Looking over at Lee, who has also braced himself on the railing, she decided that now was a good time to open up to him everything.

Of her backstory that is.

Rin was the only one to know of her past, and she didn't even know everything. There were pieces, dark, horrible pieces that she kept to herself.

"Because I understand." Placing her elbows on the thick railing, Kumato leaned down and braced her head on her arms. "I understand the fear you have at the thought of losing the only thing you know how to do. Losing the only thing that keeps you motivated to get up in the morning and face another long and hard day. To face everyone's doubts and battle your own…"

Trailing off, she glanced up at Lee to find his eyes glued to her face, erging her to continue on.

Swallowing her fear, Kumato let her eyes retreat to the trickling water that lazily skipped over the stones. "My… my family isn't a family of ninja; I'm the first one in a long time but that's because… because my ancestors, my great-great-great-great-great-great grandparents, hunted down and killed dozens of a rare creature called Kurotama. They hunted the Kuratamas so much that it nearly drove them to extinction."

Scuffing and rolling her eyes, Kumato let sarcasm drip from her voice. "They thought the creature would bring strength and power to the Itaide name," letting her voice drop, she muttered, "but all it did was bring pain that will and have been felt for generations."

Lifting her mossy brown eyes, she let her gaze drift to Lee's and talked directly to him. "If you've noticed, nobody talks about the Itaide family anymore. My family has drifted to the background as fewer and fewer people of my blood tried to become shinobi. And it's all because my ancestors didn't know where to stop, where to draw the line."

Kumato stopped, fighting the growing anger that burned in the pit of her stomach. It was only Lee's calm voice that hushed the raging beast inside.

"What happened?" He tentatively questioned.

Kumato smirked at herself, this was the best part of the story. "The Kuratamas were sick of being hunted and pushed around so they did the only thing that they thought would stop the innocent bloodshed. They cursed us."

Lee's face exploded in surprise. "Cursed you?"

Nodding, Kumato allowed her head to hang. "They cursed my whole bloodline. Everyone. Anyone with a drop of Itaide DNA was effected, and we still are today."

Flipping around, she leaned her back against the railing as the clouds lazily drifted across her vision. "Humans have a natural darkness in them, some have more than others and some have less. Like you Lee, the darkness in you is so small so squashed that it's almost like it's not there. But you know that little voice that sometimes creeps in and whispers to you? Maybe about yourself or about others but it makes you believe things that might not be true. Like how if you missed the bullseye when throwing Kunai, even if you're off my just an inch, the voice in the back of your head whispers that you aren't good enough, that you failed. Or the voice or feeling that pushes you over the edge, that pushes you to the darkside, to the evil side.

"The curse the Kuratamas damned us with makes the natural darkness in us manifest into something almost like a being, like we have another thing, another soul trapped inside of us, sharing the same body whether we like it or not. This darkness, it has driven half my family mad. You see, if we don't learn to control it and suppress it, it will take over and...and…" Kumato faltered, images of searing heat and sorrow filled screams pierced her mind. Kumato shook them off, not wanting to remember.

Lee seemed to understand, he was bobbing his head and Kumato took that as a sign to continue. "I remember, when I was younger, how bad I wanted to be a ninja, how much I envied those who could _choose_ whether or not they wanted to follow that path… how much I _hated_ them because of their free will, something I never had at that age; something I still don't fully have. Once my family realised that the physical, emotional and mental demand of a ninja strengthened the creature and made us lose our grip on it, they banned anyone from becoming a ninja.

"My father must have saw something different in me. Maybe it was because I made _peace_ with the creature in me at a young age." Kumato shook her head, getting lost in her train of thought. "I'm still not sure and I don't think I'll ever know, but whatever it was it made my father train me extra hard to keep my calm and learn to control and harness the darkness in me. But it all came at a cost, I got to sleep and wake up in fear everyday, the thoughts of 'is this the day, the day I lose control? The day I kill everyone I love?' are always following me. Because of this, this fear, the doubt everyone has about me screams louder than their words and it makes me doubt myself, makes me think that this is the wrong path and that, one day, I'm going to get everyone killed."

Kumato was so lost in her thoughts the she didn't see Lee shaking himself awake. "But then, I look at all of my friends, everyone who has ever had faith in me and I realise that it's all worth it, everything I go through is worth it because I'm on my way to a better me and that's all I can ask for." Finished with her mini monolog, Kumato turns and smiles at Lee, only to discover him asleep in an upright position.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Kumato shook her head in disbelief. Who can fall asleep in an upright position and stay perfectly still? She didn't even know when he nodded off, only that he looked adorable.

Snoring lightly, Lee slightly swayed side to side; his head bowed and eyes shut. Smiling at herself, Kumato decided not to wake him but instead carry him back to the hospital.

Stepping forward, she placed one arm around the backs of his knees and the other around his upper back and carefully picked him up. It was slightly awkward as Lee was taller than her so his head and feet dangled loosely in the empty air. Plus, she had to carry the crutch as well.

She started to move, but when he muttered some words, Kumato paused not wanting to wake him.

"I…" He muttered, still asleep. "I understand. I will not give up, just like you, Kumato, I will never stop fighting for my dream and I will never give into doubt…" He muttered something else about the 'power of youth' but Kumato wasn't listening. Her heart was pounding so violently in her chest that she thought it was going to take off without her.

Looking down at the sleeping boy in her arms, Rin smiled and whispered, "you'll make your dreams come true. You'll be an amazing shinobi. Never give up." Then, taking herself by surprise, she leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his pale forehead.

Satisfied that Lee wasn't going to wake, she turned and started back to the hospital, a smile never leaving her face.

 _~Time skip~_

Lee's eyes fluttered open as he awoke from his slumber. Tentatively sitting up, Lee carefully stretched his sore muscles before realising something…

… he was back in his hospital room. With his mind racing, he looked around for some evidence that the day he spent with Kumato wasn't a dream when his eyes landed on a small bouquet that sat on a simple see-through vase on his bedside table.

* * *

 _How was it? I hope you all liked it! Remember to favourite and review! I would love to hear from you!_

 _And if you ever want to leave a suggestion or request a story just P.M me, leave a review or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com._

 _Talk to you all soon!_

 _Ciao,_

 _~BloodRedRoad~_


	7. The Perfect Present!

**Hey guys! I have another one for you! It's my best friends birthday today (July 28) and she is a huge fan of Naruto and of my work. So I wrote this for her (and you guys of course :P ) using her favourite pair, Kumato and Lee.**

 **I hope you all enjoy! :)**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**

* * *

 _The Perfect Present!_

 _Kumato and Lee_

"Where are you off to?" Rin asked, eyeing Namaki with her piercing icy blue eyes.

Namaki smiled, "to the Hidden in the Stone Village."

"Hidden in the Stone Village?" Naruto muttered, scratching the back of his head. "What's out there?"

"Rubies."

"Rubies? Why in the world do you need that!" Naruto exclaimed.

 _Smack_

That was the only sound heard as Sakura's hand connected with the back of Naruto's skull.

"You idiot!" Sakura scolded. "Kumato's birthday is tomorrow."

"Yeah," Naruto pouted, rubbing the back of his head right where Sakura got him. "What about it?"

"The ruby is the youthful gemstone for July!" A certain green clad ninja yelled, flipping through the air and landing gracefully in the center of the circle the others have formed.

"Hey Lee!" Rin barked happily, waving her hands ecstatically.

The Leaf village's handsome devil flashed her a blazing smile as Namaki continued her explanation. "Exactly! Once I have the gem, I'll be able to finish the necklace I've started. I already have all of the other stones I need, I just need the ruby for the center and finishing piece."

"Wow," Sakura mutters. "It sounds beautiful. All I got her was this book on folklore she's been looking at…"

"She'll love it, I promise." Smiling at Sakura, she took the pink haired ninja's hand in her own. Sakura lifted her pine needle green eyes and smiled softly back at Rin.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"Well," Namaki declared, "I'm off. I have to leave now if I want to make it back on time for the party tomorrow." With a wave, Namaki disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura, snapping back to her old self, opened her mouth to ask what the others got Kumato when Lee asked what they were talking about.

"What do you mean what we're talking about!" Rin exclaimed. By the dumbfounded look on his round face, Rin figured that he was serious. "It's Kumato's birthday tomorrow!"

Lee looked taken aback, his round eyes blinked in rapid succession as the clueless look sunk deeper onto his face.

"How could you forget someone's birthday?!" Naruto exclaimed, his jaw slack in disbelief.

Shaking himself out of the confusion, Lee's smile slipped back onto his upturned lips as he shouted with enthusiasm, "This youthful day is still young! I have time!"

"Do you know what you're going to get her?"

"Of course!" Lee exclaimed, holding his taped hand up into the air with his index finger pointing to the sky. "A youthful mind needs a youthful body and-"

Sakura lowered her sharp green eyes in a hard glare as she cut him off. "You are _not_ getting her dumbbells for her birthday!"

Lee deflated, a defeated look shadowed his features. Placing a hand his round back, Rin said, "I would help but I have to go keep Kumato busy and out of the village, don't want her catching someone who's buying their present for her last minute." With a wink and one last pat on Lee's circled back, Rin disappeared; evaporating into black mist.

"I need to go make last minute changes. See you guys at the party!" Then Sakura left, deciding to just walk away from the group like a normal person unlike Namaki and Rin.

Silence lapsed as the two knuckle heads were the only two left. Lee, deciding to break the silence, lifted his coal black eyes to meet with sky blue ones as he asked his blond hair friend what he thinks is a good present.

"Oh that's easy! A lifetime of Ramen believe it!" White teeth flashed as Naruto smiled, his eyes closing into slits as result of how big his smile was.

"That is an excellent idea Naruto, but I do not think Kumato likes Ramen as much as you, therefore, a lifetime of Ramen wouldn't be the perfect present…" Just then, a brilliant idea popped into Lee's head.

"That is it…" Then, before Naruto could ask what black bowled hair bushy brows meant, the shinobi ran off, leaving a dumbfounded knuckle head in a cloud of dust.

 _~Time skip~_

Tired and defeated, Lee sprawled on the luscious dark green grass and lazily watched as pure white clouds floated in the endless blue sky.

For once, Lee was admitting defeat, something that has never happened before. He was clean out of ideas and was physically tired from all the running around he did.

When he was talking to Naruto, a brilliant idea came into his head, he thought it was foolproof and, dare he say, genius.

His idea was simple, he was going to go around and ask his friends that were currently in the village what their thoughts on what a perfect present was and hopefully be able to build something off of that.

Only it didn't go according to plan.

TenTen said that the perfect present was weapons. Kunai, shurikens, anything that could cut an opponent apart, her words literally. As much as he willed it to be a good idea, he knew that Kumato didn't rely on weapons as much as she relied on her Ninjutsu.

So that wouldn't work.

Ino wasn't much help either, saying that the perfect present was something girly. A nice dress, flowers, chocolate. Lee has quickly dismissed the idea. Kumato wasn't _girly_. She had girl qualities, she liked to look her best and keep herself presentable, but didn't anyone? Lee just couldn't imagine Kumato in what was Ino's description of girly.

That was a failure.

Neji didn't help at all. He didn't even supply an answer, instead he just threatened to have Lee arrested for breaking and entering. Okay so he may have entered the Hyuuga compound without permission and he may have broken into Neji's bedroom but it was all for a good cause!

Rin was with Kumato, so he couldn't go to her and he couldn't find Sakura anywhere. Everyone else was out on missions.

Even Gai sensei wasn't here to offer his youthful advice.

With a weary sigh, Lee pouted and glared at the slowly darkening sky as if it was the sky's fault for all of his problems.

So lost in his glaring contest with the sky, he didn't realise that Sakura was beside him until she asked him a question.

"Could you please repeat that my youthful friend?"

"Have you found a present?"

A sigh pushed through his lips. "No…"

"You can't give up! The Lee I know would never give up!" Startled at Sakura's outburst, Lee tore his eyes from the pale pink and flame orange sky to glance up at the Kunoichi.

Sakura's small hands were clenched in tight fists as determination danced across her face. The flame in her eyes almost sparked his to life but it sputtered and died before he could nurture it into a raging fire.

"I have tried everything I can think of. I have asked our dear youthful friends and spent the glorious day looking from shop to shop but nothing was… was perfect." A faint tint of crimson dusted his cheeks. "Kumato deserves the most youthful, perfect present. But I am unable to find it…" Returning his gaze back to the sky he continued. "I do not know what to do."

"You really like her." It wasn't a question. Lee's face stayed lax but his face went as red as the fruit Kumato was named after. "Well, since that's the case, no wonder you couldn't find anything. Lee," something in Sakura's voice made Lee look up and met her now gentle green gaze. "As sappy as it sounds, you need to get something from the heart. Simple, easy gifts won't work. It won't feel right. Do you understand?"

Lee nodded, bobbing his head.

"You'll think of something, I just know it. Don't give up hope just yet." With a small smile, Sakura walked out of the field leaving Lee alone to his thoughts.

"Give something from the heart…" Lee muttered. "Why can I not just give her my heart? That would be easier..." Another sigh tumbled from his mouth. "Hope, how can I hope when I will never get Kumato what she deserves." The moment the word hope leaves his mouth, a single star flickered to life.

That's when the light bulb went off.

 _The next day_

Smiling and laughing with her friends, Kumato opened the last present on her lap.

A fit of hysteria bubbled from her lips as she read the little card.

"Free Ramen for a month from Ichiraku's Ramen. Thanks Naruto!" Kumato smiled as Naruto yelled, "no problem!".

Her perfect day was coming to a close as the sun dipped lower into the sky. This day was everything she could ask for. Everyone was here, those on missions made it back in time for her party and she couldn't help but laugh at the stories they brought with them.

She had never had a birthday celebrated with friends before. It was always just among her close family. Quiet and small. So when Rin said that she was throwing her a huge party, she never dreamed of _this_.

They were at Rin's apartment, the place dressed up and festive. Streamers hung from the walls as confetti littered the floor. Multicolored party hats perched on everyone's head. Even Neji had a bright violet one much to his dismay. How Rin managed to get that to happen will forever be a mystery.

Kumato had never laughed more in her life.

It was the best day she has ever had.

But it wasn't over yet.

"Has everyone given their present yet?" Rin asked, breaking up the small talk.

"Lee," Sakura's voice brings attention to the green clad ninja, who was also sporting a green party hat. "Have you given yours?"

Ignoring the burning and questioning stares, Lee glanced outside. Nodding to himself, he declared, "I believe it is dark enough. Follow me!"

Everyone warily followed the bushy browed ninja out into the same field he was just yesterday, expecting something huge and, well, material. Kumato stopped near Lee as the rest of the group kept back slightly, giving them their space.

There was nothing there.

"You sure this is the right spot?" Kiba asked.

Tilting his head up to face the sky, Lee nodded. "Yes! I'm sure!" Everyone sat there in silence, no one daring to question him since he sounded so sure. "Please, my friends and fellow ninja, look up at the sky!"

Tilting their heads up, everyone stared at the sky, hoping to see something huge and material. Maybe he had bought a plane…

"Do you see the North star?" Lee said, pointing in the rough direction of it. They nodded. "To the left of that, there are five bright stars that form almost a circle… Right?" Again, they nodded. "Just above the topmost star is a star that is almost hidden from how bright the others shine." What's he getting at? "Well, that star, is newly named Hope." He turns and locks eyes with Kumato. "And it is your very own star."

Kumato couldn't properly from words as her jaw hung slack. "B-but… But-t… _Why_?"

Lee smiled as he launched into his explanation, forgetting completely about the others, who were creeping slowly out of the field to give them their space, as his coal black eyes held her mossy brown orbs.

"It started when I was incapable to find you the present you deserve, the perfect present. I came to this field to clear my mind because I was losing hope. Losing hope on the fact that I would find you the best present, ever. When I was about to give up, that star," glancing back up at the star, he smiled softly, as if the star was an old friend. "That star lit its youthful presence in the night sky and, as I was watching it, the other brighter stars came into view. But that little star kept shining, even though he could barely be seen. The little star shines with all of his might and never falters, even though there are obstacles in his path, even though there are other bigger, brighter stars. He burns with all the inner life he has got."

Looking back down at the doe eyed girl who gaze had never left his face, Lee took her hand in his own and continued with a cheeky smiled.

"That star, Hope, made me realise that though you might not be physically the strongest, or have the most Chakra, you have something that burns inside you that others do not have. You have hope. You never give up, even if the world is against you, even though you wake everyday and battle with yourself about the fear of loss of control, you shine, just like that star, with the hope that everything will be okay."

Tears were welling up in Kumato's eyes, making everything blurry has Lee continued to shower her in praise and love.

"Even with the darkness that surgesses inside you, you strive to find your inner light, even when everyone else would have given up, even when everyone labels you a monster; you never let them tear you down, never let them strip you of your hope. Everyone sees that light, that _star_ , and it gives them the hope they need to keep going, to keep fighting, to say that tomorrow is another day."

"Lee," Kumato whispered, her head bowed and her voice raw from holding back the tears that were threatening to fall at any moment. "That's not true. I don't give anyone hope."

His fingers found the underside of her chin and he lifted her face up to his, making her eyes clash with his. "Of course it is!" He exclaimed. "I should know, all I need to do is _think_ about you and my hope is restored to its youthful glory!"

His smile and words were too much, a single tear slipped from her grasp and glided down her cheek only to be caught by Lee's thumb.

"Oh Lee…" She pulled him into a hug, holding him as tight as she could against her. "Thank you." She whispered, her face buried in the junction where his neck and shoulder met. "Thank you."

From high above, Hope twinkled down at them.

* * *

 **Annnnd done! How was it? I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **So tell me, who is your favourite Naruto pairing, cannon or not I want to know! (Ex: Hinata/Naruto...Hinata/Kiba...ect)**

 **Remember, if you want to give me a suggestion for a one shot, no matter the pairing, I'll do it! You can either P.M me or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com**

 **Don't forget to R &R!**

 **Talk to you all soon!**

 **Ciao,**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**


	8. The Eternal Flower

**Hey guys! I have another one for you! This one is quite short but is so cute! I've had it sitting for a while and decided to post it. Fluff alert!**

 **~BloodRedRoad~**

* * *

 _The Eternal Flower_

 _Lee and Kumato_

"What's this Lee?" Kumato asked, picking up and rolling a pink rose between her thumb and pointer finger.

Kumato was relaxing up in an evergreen tree after a hard day of training when Lee dropped by and shoved nine baby pink roses into her hands.

"I… Ugh… Wanted to give it to you… " Lee trailed off, sounding flustered and embarrassed, so basically unlike Lee.

Unbeknownst to Kumato, Ino had figured out that Lee had a crush and had pulled him into her flower shop, telling him to give the girl flowers to show his appreciation. Ino picked out the flower, the pink rose, and told him that the gentle flower can symbolize happiness, joy, appreciation and admiration.

"Um, okay… " Kumato's own cheeks flushed cherry red. Keeping her mossy brown orbs trained on the beautiful flowers, Kumato, unable to help herself, stroked the soft flowers; relishing in the smooth and silky feel of them…

… Until…

"Uh, Lee?"

Lee's head snapped up at the sound of his name, his dark eyes stared at hers. "Yes my youthful friend? I am here at your service!"

Her face flushing an even deeper red, Kumato ducked her head, allowing her mocha brown hair obscure her face from view.

"No, not that. I was just going to ask why is the one of the roses fake?" Toying with its fake petals, Kumato dared to lift her eyes to his face.

"Oh, that is easy!" Lee exclaimed, almost blinding her with his dazzling smile. "Just like you the flower's grace and beauty will forever dance in the hearts and mind of all who see it. The rose will live on forever, just like the admiration and appreciation for you will live on in my heart!" Lee declared, standing tall on the branch with a wide smile and a crackling fire that danced behind his dark orbs.

Kumato couldn't help but smile as she thanked whoever was listening for allowing her to have Lee in her life.

Sometimes life is scary and dark, that's why we must find the light.

And Kumato had found hers.

* * *

 **That was so cute! I nearly melted rereading/writing this story!**

 **Has anyone else noticed I've published like three back-to-back Lee and Kumato stories? Oops... Hahaha. Don't worry, others are coming right away!**

 **Thanks to Mrdbznarutofan for reviewing! I love that idea and I'll get on it right away! I can't wait to start it! :)**

 **Remember to review and tell me who your favourite pair is! Canon or not I wanna know!**

 **You can always send requests my way if you want. Just leave a review, P.M me or email me at narutooneshots hotmail . com**

 **Talk to you all soon,**

 **Ciao!**

 **~BloodRedRoad**


End file.
